Jude Law And A Semester Abroad
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: Jude Law And A Summer Abroad by Brand New. Songfic. Dana just came back to PCA to visit, but she's bring another friend and Logan's not happy. SUMMARY SUCKS, worth reading though. Oneshot.


**AN: **I just found out about this band, and this song made me think about what Logan was feeling when Dana left, if they were dating. It's pretty sucky, but the song is amazing. It's senior year, with everyone but Dana and Nicole in it, so James isn't in it, and Chase is still at PCA.

**Jude Law And A Summer Abroad by Brand New.**

**Disclamer: **If only, if only.

_________________________________________________

Logan stumbled onto the front steps of PCA. Rolling his eyes at the sign as he passed by it. He had a bottle of Jack Daniel's in his hand. The giant clock on the main building read 4:13am. Chase and Michael would already be asleep, probably not caring where he was or what kind of trouble he was getting into. Hell, Logan didn't even care what happened.

Most people drink for fun. To have a good excuse to do something completely stupid that they'd never imagine doing when they were sober. Then again most did it to escape from the reality of their horrible lives.  
_  
Whatever poison's in this bottle will leave me broken sore and stiff.  
But it's the genie at the bottom who I'm sucking at.  
He owes me one last wish.  
So here's a present to let you know I still exist.  
I hope the next boy that you kiss has something terribly contagious on his lips._

His motive involved a monthly email that wasn't addressed to just him, but everyone else in his 'group'. This time a picture tagged along. He remembered the picture in his head with great detail concidering the state his brain was in.

The picture held more then a thousand words. She was just as beautiful as he ever remembered. She got slightly taller with more _womanly _areas then he had ever noticed. Her curls fell gently across her shoulders and face with blonde and black accompaning her natural brown hair. Her eyes caught the light just right so her eyes had tints of green in them. Her curves showed in her tank top and skinny jeans, they were so amazing that they could turn a gay guy straight in a second.

Just a 5x8 picture held so much detail, and Logan couldn't believe it.

Not only was Dana in the picture, but so was _John Luke. _

Logan took another bitter sip of that sweet Jack Daniels and let it run harshly down his already burning throat. He used his sleeve to wipe the rest off his lips.__

But I got a plan  
Drink for forty days and forty nights.  
A sip for every second-hand tick.  
And for every time you fed me the line, "you mean so much to me...".  
I'm without you.

'He might be the greatest person in this whole country. I wish that you guys could meet him. You'd be so jealous. I've finally found someone that can keep me happy.' She wrote.

Greatest person in a foreign country. Yeah. Right.

From just looking at the picture that he wasn't great. This kid was most likely worth 10 cents. He was probably just in it for Dana's money. The challange she put up. **He might only even be in it to get into her pants**.

Even though Logan's attitude, and history with girls would suggest he was in it for the same thing but he really wasn't.

Dana knew that. Logan really never had the balls to tell Dana a lie. He flattered her at every chance. Told her things he couldn't tell his other girlfriends without lying. Everything he told Dana was true. She was amazing, perfect, beautiful, and frustrating. He confessed that he wouldn't change a damn thing about her, even when every girl before her he would have changed everything on them to something Dana had. She was everything Logan could ever dream of having, and he didn't even notice until he came into his life.

He told Dana everything about him. Things that his friends didn't know, and things his parents wouldn't ever understand. She was his best friend. His favorite girlfriend. His first** love**, and his _hardest_ goodbye.

Logan chugged the last of his bottle and squinted while he felt the effects rushing around his bloodstream. He didn't realize it, but his body decided to go a diffrent way. To a diffrent place.

The beach.

_So tell all the English boys you meet, about the American boy back in the states.  
The American boy you used to date.  
Who would do anything you say._

In the same letter, she gave all of them another batch of news. She was flying into town to visit. Not just her, she was bringing John Luke. Oh joy.

All of the _great_ news was just what Logan wanted to hear. It was just more for him to put up with.

He couldn't wait to fake it. He wouldn't be able to finally tell Dana that he missed her in person, tell her that even after those 4 long years his feelings still stood strong, he wouldn't be able to tell her that he loved her. Everything Logan could think about doing was telling Dana everything he ever wrote to her, and everything he wished he had sent her. From telling her that he didn't miss her, but he missed fighting with her, to telling her that he couldn't stand her.

Most of all, he wanted to tell her to her face that he really didn't hate her. It was the unspoken act of affection they both had for each other.

It's just how it was in that screwed up world of Dana Cruz and Logan Reese.

Where they'd both be to stubborn to admit something so deep as their true feelings. How they would bug the other until they couldn't stand to be anywhere within a 5 mile radius of the other without screaming. How they'd make up excuses to be around the other, or to see the other.

That was how their love worked.

Or _his _love worked.

He stopped by the sea wall, and with all the force he could muster, threw the bottle at the wall and watched it break on contact with the last tiny bits of alchohol dripping off the broken peices.

They glimmered out in the strong light of the full moon that was slowly sinking in the night sky.

He glared at the moon and walked closer to the ocean.  
_  
And even if her plane crashes tonight she'll find some way to disappoint me,  
by not burning in the wreckage, or drowning at the bottom of the sea.  
"Jess, I still taste you, thus reserve my right to hate you."  
And all this empty space that you create does nothing for my flawless sense of style._

He didn't know what was wrong with him. There was so much more going on in his life. He could be worrying about his mom being pregnant, and the fact that it's not his father's baby. It's her lover's kid, and now he's going to be stuck with a little half sister. His dad has no idea, but Logan's known all along.

His dad's also in trouble. Logan's older brother, Kegan is in major debt. He's down almost 375,000 and even Logan's dad doesn't have that much to just hand out. On top of that, Kegan's moving back into their house and leaving his wife. That's going to cost extra money since he's already got a baby on the way. Just like the classic Kegan, running away to Daddy when things get to tough and to scary to handle.

All of this is going on, and the only thing that's really on his mind is that Dana's coming back.

With her boyfriend.

Who's not Logan.

Logan groaned in frustration and fell back onto the sand, face up. He staired up to the sky. The moon was glowing extra brightly that night. You would have sworne that there were a million diamonds covering the surface and being reflected from the sun.

He passed out after an hour of just staring up....__

It's 8:45  
The weather is getting better by the hour.  
(Rains all the time) I hope it rains there all the time.  
And if you ever said you miss me then don't say you never lied.  
I'm without you.

Logan awoke abruptly to the sound of screaming and giggling. He jolted up and his eyes burned with the glare of the sun. He squinted as his head throbbed and looked at his surroundings. He was confused as to how he ended up on the beach, with some shattered glass peices around his head.

Logan ran a hand through his hair and pulled his legs up closer to his chest. His head was in his hands, and his elbows rested on his knee caps. He was trying to shake the feeling of complete nausea.

He couldn't remember much of what happened last night. He remembered going to the party, but not much after his first sip of that sweet vodka he found within seconds of arriving.

He did remember that today was the day Dana was arriving. He looked at his watch. 8:45am. His hands went up to rub his eyes as he slowly got up. Starting off very wobbley, he slowly started making his way back to his dorm. He had just enough time to get ready and get some extra strenght Advil before she got here at 9:15.

Along with Just Luck, as Logan had started calling him.

_  
So tell all the English boys you meet, about the American boy back in the states.  
The American boy you used to date.  
Who would do anything you say._

Logan was showered and ready before 9:10, a new personal record for the man who could take a shower for a day, and still not get everything he needed to do finished on his 'perfect' body. He was definetly upset because he didn't have enough time to actually fix up his hangover remedy. The very secretive ingredients that would make you think twice about tasting any form of food that contained more then one item. A mushed up piece of bread that was preferably toasted, orange juice, maple syrup, a half cooked egg, saltine crackers, and some mustard. Hit the spot every time for him.

His hair was in place, his clothes were the ones he looked best in. Muscle shirt and skinny jeans that were just tight enough to hang off his butt, but hug his legs. The perfect look for him. He smirked at himself in the mirror before he started his walk down to the girl's dorm building.

Having a hangover and dealing with Nicole aroud wasn't the best thing he could ever do, but if he got to see Dana, it wouldn't matter. That would make up for it.

He named the girls he walked by that he's dated. 1 out of every 3 girl he actually went out with, he **could **name. The rest were all a blurred memory. With the girl's he had remembered, it really didn't mean anything. He just remembered their names because it was a common one. Nicole, Brittney, Ashley, Amanda, Kelly. Names you find every time you walk down the street. They didn't matter. They would be lucky if he remembered anything more then their names, he always had someone better on his mind.

Dana Isabella Cruz.__

Who would do anything you say.

Logan entered the common room and saw his group of people sitting on the couches, all gathered around Dana and Just Luck. He rolled his eyes as he walked into the room. Some girls waved and Logan winked, giving them his best smirk.

This was how it was. Logan was completely hurt, heartbroken, and annoyed but he'd never let it show. She'd never know that he was upset and still hooked on whatever Drug she was to him. Coke, Acid, Ecstasy. No. She was better. She was _Danger. _

"Well, well, well," Quinn said as she noticed he was walking confidently into the room. She rolled her eyes. After they broke up, Quinn took it hard. She knew that Logan still had a thing for Dana, and she wasn't okay with being second best. She held the break up above his head like a guillotine. "Look who decided to grace us with his presance, however unwanted it may be."

"Quinn, seriously. Let it go." Logan said, giving her an annoyed glance. She huffed and folded her arms across her chest, slouching in her seat.

"That was a great way to start off the day." Zoey said. Of course she was right next to Dana, with Chase on Zoey's left. John Luke was next to Dana, and Nicole next to John Luke. Michael was on the floor across from Dana, leaning on the table that held a French dictionary, a few bookbags, Quinn's newest Quinnvention that was blinking, and of course Michael's potato chips.

Logan took a seat as far away from Quinn he could get, so he was off on a chair, next to Nicole and John Luke.

"Hey Reese." Dana said smirking at him.

"Cruz." Logan said. He had a genuine smile on his face when he heard Dana's voice for the first time in what seemed like a decade, but he quickly caught himself and turned it into the infamous smirk. "How's life over seas?"

"It's been pretty good. Especially since I met John Luke." The way she said his name with that French accent almost made him stand up with rage. His knuckles tighten up and they turned a lovely shade of white. The way she looked at him when she said his name almost made him puke. It wasn't Dana. Dana wasn't the girl to fall for some like him. Logan didn't even know the man, but this was exactly what he thought. Dana didn't want a preppy guy who played by the rules. She wanted an individual who knew how to rebel. She wanted Logan.

And he knew it.

"So... John Luke, right?" Logan said. Chase threw a look at Michael. They knew what was going to happen. John Luke nodded, "Vous sentez comme l'intérieur d'un âne. Vous n'êtes rien plus alors un connard de preppy. Elle était désespérée quand elle vous a inviter à est sortir."

"Logan!" Dana yelled.

John Luke looked appalled, "Pourquoi a-t-il dit cela? Qu'ai-t-je fait?"

"I don't know." Dana said. She stood up and walked towards Logan and yanked him out of his seat...__

Never gonna get it right, you're never gonna get it  
Never gonna get it right, never ever gonna get it right.

"Why did you say that to John? What could he have possibley done in the last 10 minutes you've been in the same room as him?" Dana asked as she pulled him by his arm off out side into the warm Californian air. The door was clear so they could still see that Nicole was trying to explain to John Luke that the way Logan was acting, was just how Logan was. Zoey and Chase were trying to look up the correct way to say it in their French dictionary, but they weren't having as much luck as Nicole was.

"What did he do?" Logan asked looking at her like it was the simplest thing in the world. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Dana said, her eyes narrowing at him.

"Wow, you're really that dense in your own head?" Logan said. He started feeling all the frustration building up in his stomach, as it moved to his chest. He pulled her hips against his and forced his lips onto hers. They kissed passionately without breathing, until it was necessary. "That's why."

And with that, Logan walked away. Down the steps. Back into the sea of students swarming the campus of Pacific Coast Academy.__

No more songs about you  
After this one, I am done  
You are, you are, you're gone

So tell all the English boys you meet, about the American boy back in the states.  
The American boy you used to date.  
Who would do anything you say.

**AN: **Translation: You smell like the inside of an ass. You're nothing more then a preppy asshole. She was desperate when she asked you out. (:


End file.
